


Violetta Punchspell and the Sinister Intruder

by Azana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, light Violence, muscle wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azana/pseuds/Azana
Summary: A Death Eater is entirely outmatched





	Violetta Punchspell and the Sinister Intruder

"Avada kedrava" the masked man shouted, pointing his wand at the young witch who had so rudely interrupted his misdeeds. He did enjoy killing, so it wasn't all bad.

Enjoyment turned to shock and panic as the spell collided not with her body, but with a swinging fist. There was a flash of light, and the killing curse fizzled into nothing.

He barely had time to open his mouth for another spell when her other fist thundered into his temple and panic turned into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up writing some longer works with this character.
> 
> A couple notes: She is not very good at most magic, but is REALLY REALLY Good at punching things. She's probably muggle born.
> 
> Thanks to RDavidson for her name!


End file.
